De pequeñas y grandes cosas
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Capítulo único. Relata una noche de los merodeadores no, no es slash Profundizando más en la vida y sentimientos de un par de ellos.
1. Default Chapter

Lo primero de todo perdon a todos los q me han pedido q continue mi otro  
fic, lo hare, pero aun se va a tardar un poquito v__v  
  
Espero que esta historia corta les sirva de compensación. Tenía esta escena  
en mente desde navidades, o al menos desde enero. Por fin hace poco me pude  
poner y la escribi de una sentada. Creo que ha quedado bien, al menos a mi  
me gusta, pero como no es con unos personajes que este acostumbrada a  
escribir tampoco estoy muy segura. Y no digo nada mas, espero q lo  
disfruteis.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
De pequeñas y grandes cosas  
  
  
Desde hacía años Remus J. Lupin tenía el sueño muy ligero. Personas de  
confianza, que conocían toda su historia, le habían dicho que se debía a que  
tenía un oído muy sensible. En especial cuando se iba acercando la Luna  
Llena. Remus sabía que no se trataba de eso. Sabía que según avanzaba el  
ciclo lunar se sentía mas y mas intranquilo, por ello dormía peor y  
cualquier cosa lo sobresaltaba. Aunque quizás fuera una mezcla de las dos  
cosas, porque en aquella ocasión era un ruido lo que lo había despertado. El  
termino ruido seguramente sería algo excesivo, ligero sonido era mas  
adecuado. Un suave sollozo que casi no se escuchaba,...al menos para oídos  
humanos.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos y luego se incorporó con cuidado en su cama. No quería  
que el resto de sus amigos también despertaran. Ya sería suficiente  
embarazoso para él cuando lo viera despierto.  
  
- Peter, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó a su compañero tras deslizarse en  
silencio a su lado.  
  
- Re...remus, ¿cómo...?, pensé que todos...- respondió Petigrew casi dando  
brinco pero aun así hablando en voz baja - vaya...¿te he despertado? Lo  
siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.  
  
Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se sentaba junto a Peter, frente  
a la ventana. A veces lo exasperaba el que siempre pidiera perdón por todo.  
  
- No importa Peter, ya sabes que no suelo dormir mucho de todas maneras.  
  
- Pero aun así, tienes que descansar, Madam Pomfrey te dijo que ...  
  
- Te he dicho que no importa Peter.  
  
- De acuerdo- musitó su amigo.  
  
- Y estas cambiando de tema, como siempre. Te he preguntado que es lo que te  
pasa.  
  
Una ligera mueca de disgusto apareció en la cara de su compañero de cuarto.  
Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia los ahora oscuros jardines que  
rodeaban la escuela de Hogwarts. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera no le  
apetecía hablar de ello. Pero Remus no se daba por vencido y siguió  
mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Finalmente Peter no puedo aguantar mas esos ojos dorados fijos en él.  
Hubiera preferido enfrentarse a Sirius o a James. Ciertamente podían parecer  
mas intimidadores, pero ambos hablaban mucho y siempre era mas fácil  
escabullirse liándolos con sus propias palabras. Y eso era algo que nunca  
había podido hacer con Remus. El solo te miraba, y lo hacía de tal forma que  
no podías esconderte. Así que volvió a encararse a él, a la vez que se  
secaba los ojos en lo que esperaba pareciera un gesto casual de apartarse el  
pelo.  
  
- Realmente es una tontería, apenas tiene importancia- hizo un último  
intento por librarse de contestar. No quería hablar de ello y especialmente  
con él.  
- No creo que sea una tontería. Si lo fuera no estarías aquí despierto de  
madrugada. Sino durmiendo en tu cama, como lo hacen James y Sirius ahora.  
Dime lo que es Peter. Siempre que te pasa algo nos lo cuentas, sabes que sea  
lo que sea te ayudamos. Siempre te ayudamos.  
  
- Como si fuera tan fácil, os lo cuento y vosotros dais con la mágica  
solución a mis problemas.  
  
La mirada de Peter se endureció, y por primera vez en todos aquellos años  
que habían pasado juntos, a Remus le pareció que estaba enfadado. Con una  
actitud casi desafiante que le desconocía. Intentó disimular su extrañeza y  
le contestó lo mas conciliador posible.  
  
- Quizás no se trate de algo fácil, pero somos tus amigos, y sabes que  
haremos lo que sea. Si nos tenemos que inventar una solución mágica, lo  
haremos.  
  
Remus lo decía con total sinceridad, pero algo incómodo. Normalmente eran  
Sirius o James los que se encargaban de decir ese tipo de frases. En  
realidad eran siempre ellos los que se ocupaban de animar a Peter cuando le  
ocurría algo, de defenderlo de los matones o de ayudarlo cuando se atascaba  
con los estudios. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea no despertarlos y  
ocuparse él solo.  
  
- Gra...gracias Rem. Lo se, se que harías lo que fuera.- Peter parecía  
conmovido y su actitud beligerante de antes había desaparecido. - Pero aun  
así no podéis ayudarme, no podéis convertirme en otra persona.  
  
- ¿Y porque quieres ser una persona distinta?, ¿crees que así tus problemas  
desaparecerían? - le preguntó intentando aparentar la mayor seguridad  
posible en sus palabras. Porque estaba siendo un hipócrita. Muchas veces el  
mismo había deseado ser otra persona, una persona que pudiera dormir como  
los demás sin preocuparse de que día del mes era.  
  
- Si. Desaparecerían, porque mis problemas se resumen en uno solo. Soy  
despreciable- de nuevo el tono desafiante en la voz de su amigo. Esta vez  
acompañado de cierta amargura.  
  
- Peter, no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? Tu no eres despreciable. Eres  
una gran persona, y a cualquiera que se lo preguntes estará de acuerdo  
conmigo. Eres amable, atento, un buen amigo, siempre ayudas a los demás si  
puedes y....  
  
- ...y débil, inútil, torpe,...que en realidad nunca puedo ayudar a nadie  
por mucho que quiera porque soy incapaz de ello.  
  
- Peter....- Remus no sabía que decir, no había esperado tanto auto  
desprecio en su amigo  
  
- No vayas a decir que no es verdad, porque lo es. Puede que no sea tan  
listo como Sirius o James, pero no soy tonto, y soy capaz de darme cuenta de  
las cosas. Y mas ahora...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo a Peter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y casi rompió  
a llorar. Aunque pudo controlarlo y dejarlo en unos ahogados sollozos.  
Remus, que se había quedado sin palabras solo lo abrazó y espero en silencio  
hasta que se le pasara. Solo entonces habló.  
  
- Cuéntamelo Peter. Si no me dices exactamente que es lo que pasa no lo  
entenderé y no podré ayudarte. Y quiero ayudarte, ni sueñes con que voy a  
dejar las cosas así. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora para que pienses tan mal  
de ti mismo?.  
  
Su amigo permanecía en silencio entre sus brazos. O no quería hablar o aún  
no podía. Lupin siguió hablando para darle algo mas de tiempo para  
recuperarse si se trataba de esto último.  
  
- Si has cometido algún error, si has hecho algo horrible aunque no fuera tu  
intención. Sabes que nadie espera que seas perfecto, porque nadie puede ser  
perfecto. Y todas las cosas pueden ser perdonadas. - O al menos eso era lo  
que esperaba Remus con toda su alma. El sabía mas que nadie lo que era temer  
cometer algún acto terrible sin poder evitarlo  
  
- Eso no es cierto - dijo su amigo casi en un susurro.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
- Que no es cierto que nadie pueda ser perfecto. Ellos los son - respondió  
volviendo la cabeza y mirando las camas con dosel donde dormían sus otros  
dos compañeros de cuarto. Quizás había algo de envidia en su voz.  
  
- No digas tonterías, Sirius y James no son perfectos. Es verdad que a veces  
pueden dar esa impresión, pero tienen sus defectos, tu los conoces y lo  
sabes.  
  
- Yo solo se que todo lo que se proponen lo consiguen, no importa lo difícil  
que sea ellos son capaces de hacerle frente y siempre con éxito. Como  
convertirse en animagos - dijo mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su amigo y  
se ponía de pie. Tras lo cual se apoyo sobre el cristal de la ventana  
mirando de nuevo al exterior.  
  
- Peter, tu también te has convertido en animago. Has tardado algo mas que  
ellos, pero también lo has conseguido  
  
- Ya..., claro, lo he conseguido. Varios meses mas tarde que ellos pero lo  
he conseguido. He conseguido convertirme en rata, eso es todo lo que  
conseguido. En una ridícula, débil y despreciable rata. ¡Eso es lo que he  
conseguido! - tuvo que usar todo el autocontrol del que disponía para no  
gritar realmente en la última frase.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó Remus- ¿toda esta tristeza, toda esta  
rabia es por el animal en el que te transformas?. Pero Peter....- sus labios  
esbozaron una sonrisa  
  
- Quizás a ti te parezca algo ridículo, pero no lo es  
  
- Peter, ¿qué importancia puede tener que seas un animago rata?  
  
- Si que la tiene, recuerda los que nos dijo McGonagall en clase. El animal  
en el que se transforma un animago dependerá del carácter de cada brujo. A  
cada persona le corresponde un animal, y el mío es una rata.  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- ¿Cómo que y?. Remus no valgo nada, por mucho que me esfuerce, por mucho  
que lo intente no podré cambiar lo que soy. Lo máximo que me merezco es ser  
una rata.  
  
- No eres una rata Peter, eres un animago que se convierte en rata, que no  
es lo mismo. Eso no hace que seas peor persona, ni dejes de ser el buen  
amigo que eres.  
  
- Como si lo fuera. Ni siquiera eso fui capaz de hacerlo bien. Se suponía  
que todo esto era para ayudarte en ya sabes que noches. Como hacen ellos.  
Para mantenerte bajo control  
  
Remus cambió de postura algo incómodo  
  
- Debería de poder convertirme en un animal grande, como ellos. Un oso, un  
león,...en cualquier cosa que sirviera para algo, no en una ridícula y  
estúpida rata que no sirve para nada.  
  
- Así que todo esto es culpa mía  
  
- No, no...no Rem. - dijo girándose de nuevo hacia él y apartando sus manos  
de la ventana- No se trata de eso, nos es culpa tuya. Tu no tienes la culpa  
de que yo sea un inútil. Por favor, no pienses eso, ni se te ocurra  
considerarlo.  
  
Ahora parecía mas preocupado y culpable que triste y frustrado. Remus  
sonrío, ese si era el Peter que reconocía. Además por fin sabía que decirle,  
como ayudarle.  
  
- De acuerdo, no pensare en eso si tu tampoco lo haces. Peter, no tienes  
razón y lo sabes, así que deja de auto compadecerte. Se bien lo que digo  
porque yo también lo hago.  
  
- ¿Qué yo se que...?  
  
- Dices que no eres capaz de hacer nada, y que pese a tus esfuerzos lo  
máximo que has conseguido es ser una rata, ¿no se trata de eso?  
  
- Bueno, si.., mas o menos se podría resumir así. - le respondió Peter  
confundido, no sabía a donde quería llegar su amigo.  
  
- ¿Y acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has conseguido?. Peter, eres animago.  
Y eso es algo dificilísimo. Mc Gonagall ya nos dijo que eran muy pocos los  
brujos y brujas que lo conseguían. Que era tan arriesgado y peligroso que  
el Ministerio lo mantenía bajo un estricto control.  
  
Petitgrew se sentó junto a su amigo mientras lo escuchaba con los ojos muy  
abiertos. Empezaba a intuir a donde quería llegar.  
  
- Peter, hay magos adultos que han perdido la vida intentándolo , y tu,  
siendo solo un estudiante lo has conseguido. ¿Y dices que tus esfuerzos no  
sirven para nada?  
  
- Si, quizás, pero James y Sirius...- dijo luchando por no sonrojarse  
  
- Sirius y James son los mejores alumnos de todo Hogwarts. Si había algún  
estudiante e la escuela que podía intentar hacer algo así con éxito eran  
ellos dos. Yo seguramente no hubiera sido capaz de conseguirlo. Quizás tu no  
seas tan brillantes como ellos Peter, pero aún así lo has conseguido. ¿Y  
luego dices que tus esfuerzos no sirven para nada?. Tiene mucho mas merito  
precisamente porque tenías menos posibilidades.  
  
- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó intentando no sonreír  
  
- Sabes que si. Como ya te dije antes eres una gran persona y un estupendo  
amigo. No todo el mundo se hubiera arriesgado a algo así por ayudar a otro.  
  
- Gracias  
  
- No Peter, gracias a ti. - dijo Remus dándole la mano a su menudo amigo. Se  
sentía bien sabiendo que sus palabras le ayudaban a encontrarse mejor.  
  
- Tienes razón, supongo que debería sentirme orgulloso  
  
- Así es  
  
- De todos modos, aunque tenga algo de merito sigo siendo un animago inútil.  
No podré ayudarte. Soy demasiado pequeño. - esta vez aunque lo decía con  
tristeza sonreía, con resignación  
  
- No sabría decirte. El que seas pequeño no significa que no puedas ser  
útil. Quizás no puedas mantenerme a raya y evitar que me desmande. Pero  
tampoco hace falta, con Sirius y James es suficiente. Soy un lobo, no un  
tigre de bengala.  
  
Esta ultima frase consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa de verdad a Peter y ambos  
soltaron algunas suaves carcajadas, aliviando la tensión.  
  
- Bueno, si es posible que ser pequeño no sea tan malo. Podré meterme donde  
vosotros no podías. Puedo serviros de explorador, o algo así.  
  
- ¿Ves?, ya te dije que no eras un inútil. Solo había que saber buscar un  
poco. Sirves para mas que yo, que mi única cualidad parece ser hacer jirones  
la ropa. Sigh, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he remendado mis  
camisas.- su tono era despreocupado, aunque en el fondo no se lo tomara a  
broma. Peter no pareció notarlo.  
  
- Pero piensa en lo que ayudas a la economía de los sastres de Hogsmeade-  
Peter bromeaba con descaro, ya estaba mucho mejor- Aunque si quieres siempre  
puedes simplemente desnudarte en luna llena. Y nosotros vender las fotos,  
se de algunas chicas que las comprarían encantadas.  
  
- ¡Serás...!- hizo ademán de pegarle a la vez que no podía evitar reírse.  
Ambos tuvieron que taparse las bocas para no despertar a sus amigos- ¡Mira  
la hora que es ya!. Esta aclarando, amanecerá en nada. Mas nos vale dejar de  
decir tonterías e intentar aprovechar para dormir lo que podamos antes de  
clase.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia sus camas y  
se metieron en ellas - Muchas gracias Rem.  
  
- No es nada Peter, buenas noches  
  
- Buenos días Rem, que duermas bien.  
  
Tras lo cual solo hubo silencio en la habitación. Hasta un rato largo  
después James no se atrevió a moverse e incorporarse hasta sentarse en su  
cama. Gracias a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, y que aumentaba cada  
vez mas, pudo observar a sus dos amigos dormir en sus camas. Quizás no había  
estado bien escucharlos sin que ellos lo supieran, pero se alegraba. Ahora  
tenía mucho en que pensar. 


	2. tira

No, no hay una continuacion, pero quería subir esto. Una amiga mia, Wilbur, hizo una tira de humor de uno de los momentos del fic.  
  
A mi al menos me mato de risa XDDDDDD  
  
http://www.silmaril.net/ucchan/tirauch.jpg 


End file.
